1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a screen printing apparatus and a screen printing method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as a communication terminal, a digital camera, a notebook, a monitor, etc., often include a display device to provide a user interface.
The display device includes numerous layers of components, including a display panel that displays the image and a protective cover disposed on the display panel. In recent years, consumer demand has increased for a colored protective cover with various colors. The colored protective cover includes pearl particles that glitter to produce a sheen/effect that is desired by consumers.
The colored protective cover is prepared by printing a colored ink containing pearl particles on a substrate. As a printing method, screen printing method may be widely used.
The screen printing apparatus includes a scraper and a squeegee unit. The scraper deposits the ink onto a print screen that is placed on a substrate. The squeegee unit pushes the deposited ink in a predetermined direction such that the ink passes selectively through a print area of the print screen and lands on the substrate evenly.